1a0f519bfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Jedi
Actually, there is a way to retrograde a codeplug in a Toolproof-enabled MTS2000 without invoking FAIL 01/93. It's tedious and must be followed TO THE LETTER, but it works. You need two software packages: Lima Alpha Bravo version 02.00.01 (DO NOT use Version 03.whatever, it won't work) and a legit RSS package, preferably 06.07.00 since it seems to work with everything. Before attempting any of this READ AND SAVE A S-RECORD. An S-record is a raw binary image of the radio's codeplug. S-records can only be read/saved by Motorola LAB or Depot versions of RSS. An archive contains most, but not quite all of the same information, and is saved in a format the regular RSS recognizes. You can use a regular archive, or an S-record, and in conjunction with the LAB RSS, force it into another radio to effectively change it. HOWEVER, if you have an MTS2000 which has been toolproofed, you MUST use the original S-record from that radio in order to restore it. Trying to use a regular codeplug cannot recover it. That's the biggest difference. READ AND SAVE A S-RECORD. To do this, start up youknowwhat with "runtime," go F3-->F4-->F2, then F10 out and go to F6 - Archive/Srecord Disc Files. Type a name in the box (preferably with some part of the serial number so you can later identify it to THAT particular radio)ending in .s and hit the option for "Write Srecord." Hit that same option again in the next window (NOT "Pack Srecord") then F10 all the way out back to your DOS c-prompt. Then follow this procedure EXACTLY. Failure to follow it exactly AT ANY POINT WILL RESULT IN FAIL 01/93. Luckily you saved a s-record before starting so if you slip up you can bring it back to life. Anywho: 1.) Start up youknowwhat with "mtsx." DO NOT use "runtime," it won't work. 2.) Read the radio normally. DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING. 3.) Save a codeplug normally. DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING. Note that the date changes when you save (it helps to have your BIOS clock set correctly) and that the "Program Source" says "RSS." If it says "Lab," "Depot," or anything else, YOU WILL GET FAIL 01/93. Go back to step 1 and start over, making sure that you're starting with "mtsx" and not "runtime." 4.) Exit youknowwhat and start up MTSX 06.07.00. 5.) F3-->F3, then change the directory to where youknowwhat is, and select the normal codeplug you just saved. If you didn't change the name, it'll be the serial number with a decimal point preceding the last 3 numbers. Once selected, go ahead and open it up. 6.) DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING YET. 7.) F7 to save the codeplug again. Don't change the name and select OK when it asks you to overwrite. The date/time may change again depending on how long you took with the preceding steps.. this is okay. 8.) F10 back out to your c-prompt. 9.) Start MTSX 06.07.00 back up again. 10.) Open the normally-saved codeplug again and write it to the radio with F8. If you followed everything correctly, the radio will power back on and you can now read it with MTSX 06.07.00. If you get FAIL 01/93, well, you missed a step somewhere.. go back to youknowwhat, write the s-record back in, and start over. Here's what's happening. Youknowwhat ignores the last-read-with byte but doesn't understand toolproofing and therefore doesn't fix the toolproof checksum when you write to the radio, which gives you FAIL 01/93. MTSX 06.07.00 does understand toolproofing, however. Opening and overwrite-saving a codeplug will fix the toolproof checksum, letting you retrograde the radio from whatever CPS version it was read with. This has been verified to work with radios all the way up to Version 06.xx controller firmware. I really wouldn't recommend trying it with 08.xx rebanding-enabled radios.. just suck it up and get the CPS. http://wiki.radioreference.com/index.php/Motorola_Jedi_Series http://www.repeater-builder.com/motorola/jedi/jedi-info.html http://www.wiscomm.com/jedi.htm http://www.qsl.net/4/4x6on/RADIO%20MANUALS/MOTOROLA/MOTOROLA--HT-1000-MT-2000-Service%20Manual.pdf http://scanmd.org/public/form/motorola.cfm http://agh-technik.orgfree.com/jediflash.html Категория:Радио